


Thank U, Next

by anneryn7



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Best Friends, Cheating, Cheating Damon Salvatore, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Kai Parker, Happy Bonnie, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Self-Acceptance, Self-Love, Self-empowerment, Witch Bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. Slight Bamon, BonKai endgame| I sighed as I saw Damon's latest tweet passive aggressively slamming me for breaking off our engagement. I didn't divulge why I broke up with him with our friends. He wasn't right for me, and it took finding out that he was cheating on me to see it.





	Thank U, Next

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had fun writing this and definitely didn't take it too seriously. I've been really feeling BonKai lately (if you couldn't tell). Hopefully you all don't hate it.
> 
> Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Thank U, Next" – Ariana Grande

I sighed as I saw Damon's latest tweet passive aggressively slamming me for breaking off our engagement. I didn't divulge why I broke up with him with our friends. Caroline knew why and so did Kai, but I didn't think that Damon would want me to air out our business to everyone.

Damon flirted with everyone, relentlessly, and tried to blame me for it. I found text messages on his phone confirming that he had been hooking up with people on the side. I wasn't even really mad about it. That was the biggest red flag. I should have been angry, but I wasn't.

Instead, I was relieved. We had a whirlwind romance and got engaged after only a few months. He wasn't right for me, and it took finding out that he was cheating on me to see it.

I didn't need him. I didn't really need anyone, that's the thing. I'm content alone. That's why I'm not mad about it. I love myself and that's enough.

Jeremy was my first heartbreak. He ripped out my heart and it took me a long time to recover from it. He was my first love. He taught me pain.

I still can't understand why anyone would cheat on someone they claimed to love so much. We went through so much. I brought him back to life and we tried again and it still ended up in flames.

Enzo took me completely by surprise. It was unexpected in the best way and it took me far too long to realize my feelings for him. He was charming and appreciated me. He was a breath of fresh air. It took us both forever to commit and then he was gone. He taught me patience.

I thought I was going to lose my damn mind, while I was waiting to see if we would actually get together. Even though we didn't last long, I'm glad that we shared what we did.

Then there was Damon. The idea of us together kept me going for so long. While I was pining after him, he showed me something that he hadn't meant to. When I was left on the Other Side, I realized how strong I was and how much I loved myself. Damon taught me love, even though, I wasn't in love with him. I do love him, but we aren't in love.

"Hey Bon, are you okay?" Kai asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. I nodded. Kai was the biggest surprise of all. After he merged with Luke and left town, he came back a different man... a better man. Our friendship was vastly unexpected, but welcome.

"I am. Thank you. I'll be fine. Damon will keep throwing his little tantrum and eventually, he'll get over it." I told him, shrugging.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just tell everyone that he was ducking around on you?" He pressed. I just shrugged, again.

"Because it wouldn't change anything. I'm not in love with him. Even if he wasn't cheating, he and I wouldn't have worked out. And that's okay. Everyone can thinking whatever they like. People who know me, know that I wouldn't break things off without cause." I explained.

"When did you become this amazing woman?" He teased. I blushed. "You've always been strong and self-assured, but this side of you is new. Don't get me wrong, I love it. I just hope this Bonnie stays. She's a badass." Kai gushed. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I appreciate that. I don't know how to answer that, really. I just am. Everything happens for a reason. Everything has helped mold me. That's what happens with everyone, though. You know? You're proof of that. You've come such a long way, Kai. I haven't told you often enough, but I'm proud of you." I admitted.

His lips curved into an easy grin. It reminds me of when I first met him. He was so boyish. He's grown so much. He has longer hair, stubble that's turned into a short beard, muscles, and self-assurance in a way that he never had before. His face has sharper features and he's downright beautiful now.

"That means a lot coming from my best girl. I need to find a woman who is as amazing as you are. You're hard to hold a candle to, Bon." His words warmed my heart. I sighed, inwardly, when a realization hit me. Part of why I wasn't in love with Damon, was because I was pining for Kai.

"Really, Kai?" I asked with a giggle, trying to keep things light.

"Why wouldn't I want someone like you, Bon? You're gorgeous and strong and sassy and genuine. I'd marry you in a heartbeat." I confessed with a sheepish smile.

"Shouldn't you at least ask me out, first?" I teased. Caroline, Stefan, and Damon chose that moment to walk into Caroline's house. Kai stepped closer to me and a shiver went down my spine.

"You wanna go on a date with me tonight, Bon?" Kai asked me, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I'd love to." I beamed at him. This is unexpected, but not unwelcome.

"Really, Judgy, moving on already?" Damon sneered with a smirk. It wasn't malicious, not really.

"You moved on, before we even broke up, Damon. Pot meet kettle." I smirked. Stefan's and Caroline's jaws dropped. "What do you always say, Caroline?" I asked her. She laughed, when she understood what I was asking.

"Thank you, next." She supplied with a smirk. Damon glowered at me. Kai slipped his hand into mine and I felt at ease.

"Well, we have a hot date, so we'll see you later." Kai announced. I smirked and followed him out of the door. Damon wasn't supposed to be there, but I'm not complaining. The look on his face was priceless.

"You really want to do this?" I asked Kai, as we reached his car. I was suddenly thankful that we had ridden to Caroline's together.

"Positive," he said, before touching his lips to me. I gasped into the kiss, before melting into it. I felt it in my toes. The man can kiss.

"Well, we definitely have chemistry." I breathed, as we pulled apart. Kai gave me a wink and opened the car door for me.

"Ready?" He asked, as we both got situated in the care. I nodded and bit my lip.

"I was born ready."


End file.
